Heretofore several different types of interdigitated SAW transducers have been disclosed. The most generic of these transducers consists of two sets of interleaved electrodes, called fingers, deposited on a piezoelectric substrate. A portion of a typical SAW transducer configuration is shown in FIG. 2a. To generate an acoustic surface wave, an rf signal is applied applied to the transducer summing bars connecting sets of fingers as represented by numerals 12 in FIGS. 1, 2a and 2b), which are generally spaced by a distance equal to one-half the acoustic wavelength. A typical 100 Mhz transducer fabricated on a lithium niobate (LiNbO.sub.3) substrate would have aluminum fingers tenths of a micrometer (.mu.meter) thick by approximately ten .mu.meters wide separated by approximately ten .mu.meters. Of course, this simple is merely used as an illustration since there are a multitude of transducer configurations all of which will depend on frequency and performance specifications.
One problem, however, found in most SAW transducer designs, which operate at high rf frequencies, is the parasitic effects caused by stray capacitance and inductance. These parasitic effects, which distort the desired filter/device response, have been attributed to wire bonds needed to connect the rf media to the transducer(s). These undesirable parasitic effects caused by the microscopic wire bonds depend on factors like wire length, shape and placement and therefore, these parasitic effects vary with each transducer design. As a result, those skilled in the art would find it desirable to have a method and/or apparatus which connects a SAW transducer to the rf media without the need for any wire bonding. The present invention fulfills such a need.